yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's First Easter (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna's First Easter. It was a beautiful day in Equestria, everyone and everypony were getting ready for a special Easter. Princess Luna: I can hardly wait for a special Easter this year, Sister. Princess Celestia: Me too, Little sister. Then, Yuna wanted to be lifted up by her mother. Princess Luna: Okay, Sweetie. (picking her up) Upsy Daisy! Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Who's a good filly? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Princess Luna: Yes, you are. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Then, Hiro came to see his wife for the moment. Hiro: Ready to go, Luna? Princess Luna: Oh, ready. Just as they were about to leave, Yuna begins to fuss over her mother. Princess Luna: Oh, it's okay, Yuna. Mama will be back. Princess Celestia: You and Hiro go on ahead, Little sister, I'll take good care of her. Princess Luna: Thank you so much, Sister. (kisses her baby's cheek) Mama loves you, Sweetie. Baby Yuna: (giggling) So, Luna and Hiro left to get everything ready for the Easter Ceremony. Later, Celestia started playing with Yuna for a while. Princess Celestia: I'm gonna get you, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (giggling) Just as Yuna started hiding from her, Celestia already found her and tackled her. Princess Celestia: Gotcha! Baby Yuna: (giggling) Royal Guard Unicorn: Your highness, you have a visitor. Princess Celestia: Let her in. As a visitor came inside, Madellaine arrived to see her. Madellaine: (bowing politely) Princess Celestia, m'am? Princess Celestia: Madellaine, welcome. Madellaine: Thank you, Your majesty. (notice Yuna) Hi, Yuna. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Madellaine: She's so adorable. Princess Celestia: Yeah, my little niece excited for her first Easter. Baby Yuna: (giggling) Princess Celestia: So, how're you and Quasimodo doing? Madellaine: Doing well. If it pleases you, I would very much like to help look after your niece. Princess Celestia: Sure, Madellaine, you're more than welcome to do so. With that said, Madellaine was happy to help her out. Meanwhile, Luna has a list for Yuna's gifts in the Easter Basket. Princess Luna: Let's see. First, she starts with the chocolate bunnies. Princess Luna: Chocolate bunnies, check. Hiro: Are you sure you're keeping tack on the list, Luna? Princess Luna: I'm sure. Soon, she kept track on the list for a special Easter. Back at Canterlot, Madellaine was playing with Yuna. Madellaine: How's the good filly? Baby Yuna: (giggling) Princess Celestia: She likes you, Madellaine. Madellaine: I know. Then, Luna and Hiro returned with Solarna and Sharon. Princess Luna: We're back! (picks Yuna up) How's my little filly doing!? Baby Yuna: (giggling) Hiro: Hello, Madellaine, we didn't actually think you'd pay a visit. Madellaine: Prince Hiro, Princess Luna, it's good to see you both. Princess Luna: I've got a surprise for you, Yuna! Baby Yuna: (gives as nick nack patty whack give the alicorn a bone excitement) Hiro: (chuckles) Gets excited every time she's about to be surprised. Princess Luna: I know, Hiro. As Luna brought out her Easter gift, Yuna started eating the chocolate bunny. Baby Yuna: (giggling) Princess Luna: (chuckles) I knew she'd love chocolate bunnies! Madellaine: She sure loves chocolates. Then, Yuna was now covered in chocolate and was in a mess of it. Princess Luna: Oh Yuna, (using her magic aura) you're covered in chocolate and in need of a bath. Young Solarna: I'll clean the mess for you, Mom. So, Luna started giving Yuna a bath before the Easter Ceremony. Princess Luna: (puts baby shampoo on Yuna's mane) There we go, Sweetheart. Baby Yuna: (giggling) Princess Luna: There we go, (wraps her with a towel) You're all clean and ready for the ceremony. At last, the Easter Ceremony begins as everyone and every creature enjoy their Easter gifts Princess Celestia: Everypony, everyone and every creature, the time has come for our Easter Ceremony. Princess Luna: And we hope you enjoy these Easter Gifts we bestow upon you all. Baby Yuna: (cooing) So, everyone and every creature started their Easter Egg Hunt. Young Sharon: Mom, Aunt Luna, I found one! Young Solarna: Me too! Princess Celestia: (holding Yuna) Look, Yuna, an Easter Egg. Just as Luna bestow her gift to her family, Yuna was just eating her favorite chocolate bunny again as the whole family laughed. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225